


Sail You Home

by girl_wonder



Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_wonder/pseuds/girl_wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different world, Jack's sure she would have been Air Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail You Home

_**Multiverse entry: Farscape/SG-1: Sail You Home**_  
Sail You Home

Author: fry advocate

Recipient: Wanderlustlover

Rating: PG

Fandoms: Stargate/Farscape

Summary: In a different world, Jack's sure she would have been Air Force.

The planet was Earth-like, the way that all 'gate worlds were: breathable air, at least 12 hours of sunlight, trees. Except for desert worlds, which are like Earth in their own ways, all the planets that they've been to have trees.

Under his feet, his boots sank a little, soft soil, tillable soil. It made Jack want to reach down and taste it, but he didn't. He wasn't even sure he would have, because that was far too much of a Jack-that-could-have-been thing. He's not a farmer, he's a soldier, so his boots marked the soil and his eyes marked the movement of wind through the leaves, tracking for the movement of anything that's not wind-through-leaves.

That wasn't how they found her, when they did. Instead, she came to their camp, quietly as a soldier, openly as only a soldier who had turned unhappily diplomat will.

Jack empathized because he wore the multiple hats of soldier-leader-Earthling-friend-Tau'ri like they were his even though they fit strangely together and too often became awkward.

Teal'c had had his eyes and weapon on her for a while. Jack caught her because Teal'c did and Carter trusted Jack and Teal'c enough to not look back and give away the game. Daniel was anything but slow and he caught the signs for Danger although he continued talking.

Rising, Teal'c openly pointed his staff at her. Daniel turned and opened his hands in his ubiquitous "don't shoot the linguist" motion. "We're peaceful explorers..." Daniel was ever enthusiastic about meeting new people although his words were tired to Jack's ears, and the whole situation had grown stale.

It had all been done before and Jack broke it down for himself like this:

1.) It turns out that she's also a peaceful explorer/scientist/nun/otherwise sanguine native.

2.) She looks like a peaceful, sanguine person until it turns out that she's not.

3.) She shoots, they shoot back, they win.

If it had been option number three, she wouldn't have walked into their camp and Jack never, ever discounts number two, but when she shouldered her gun, still staring at Teal'c with wariness, Jack was willing to humor a dark horse number one.

Daniel, as usual, ran through the short and dirty list of languages he knew and usually there was a ping from one of them. French is an unusually rare hit that Jack wanted to bet on, but there wasn't even a blink.

She began staring at Daniel when he backed closer to Jack and said, "Maybe her people don't speak using any of the ancients' languages."

Which was, of course, when she gestured to the fire and the now boiling canned soup. "Big Mac," she said.

*****

A list, compiled by Daniel Jackson, of all the words that the unnamed female (I refuse to call her Jane Doe, no matter what Jack says) from PX29876 knows:

-Big Mac  
-IASA  
-NASA  
-John Wayne  
-Wynonna  
-Death Star  
-Waskeley Wabbit  
-Enterprise

*****

Jack was amused. It seemed too rare to him that Daniel was really, truly confused and irritated by another human. What seemed to be irritating Daniel was that the woman wouldn't go along with Daniel's name-that-noun game and she wouldn't speak enough for Daniel to "get a good grasp of her language."

Accordingly, Jack's started calling her Jane Doe because she also refused to play her part in the "Me Tarzan" pantomime. All of it made Jack happy, the way that anything that wasn't too dangerous and yet was extremely irritating to Daniel did.

That had nothing to do with Jack's reasons for letting her sit with him quietly when it was his turn for sentry duty or why he let her drag him out into the forest and then didn't immediately call Carter when it turned out that there was a broken ship out there.

"Do you want us to fix that?" he asked, because he had been watching and even if she doesn't speak the language she sure as hell understood it.

He caught the not-smile simmer beneath her lips. "Aeryn," she said, offering out her hand like they were being introduced at a cocktail party.

"Aeryn wants her ship fixed," Jack mentioned when they were all sitting at dinner. Daniel choked and Jack thought he could really get to like Aeryn.

Jack loved her gun. They had a shooting contest because Carter couldn't stop talking about the way Aeryn's gun worked.

"Chakkan," Aeryn said, holding up a small cartridge. Clicking it back into the gun, she pointed and fired, blowing away the branch they were using for target practice.

"I want one of those," he said, ignoring Daniel when he rolled his eyes.

Beside him, Aeryn smiled and looked conspiratorial.

*****

"Blue," Daniel pointed above and Aeryn would have called it purple herself, but she had to be patient until they fixed her ship or Moya came back. John would not be happy if she killed the Erplings.

She settled for swearing. "It's sky, you farbot hooman."

They reacted differently this time, as though hooman was a magic word. Aeryn had seen species do crazy things for magic.  
*****

"Jack, we have to consider all that we don't know about her."

Jack was listening to Daniel in the most irritating way that he knew how: by appearing to not pay attention. It was effective and Daniel's eyebrow was rising and he began making the extreme, "why aren't you listening?" gestures.

"She said, 'human.'" Daniel pulled this out like a wild card, but Jack had already thought about that.

"Actually, it sounded more like, 'hooman' to me." Daniel stared at him, shocked or with far too much to say to that, but finally silent. "Longer 'o'," Jack explained.

Aeryn was crouching near Carter, who was talking excitedly about something shiny that she found in Aeryn's ship. She made a motion towards the stargate with it and Aeryn's expression changed.

"Wormhole," she repeated and pointed.

"Yeah, we travel through stargates using wormholes."

Aeryn made a clicking noise and then a sharp, "Frell."

By the time that Jack figured out that Aeryn might just be another, "oops, guess she was a bad guy," Aeryn already leveled her gun at them and was backing away slowly. They all knew a strategic retreat when they saw one.

Jack had seen that look in someone's eyes before. Their assumed betrayal ran through her cold, precise, motions.

"Look," Jack said. "I know that you've probably only seen Goa'ulds come through the 'gates before, but you have to trust me that we're not them."

Trust was such a loaded word for military types.

She said a series of things in her tight, clicking tongue, ending it with, "Scorpius." The word sounded sibilant and dangerous, a curse like frell.

She had been wearing black since he met her, black in weather that's made Carter keep on her coat, black pants and a small leather jacket. Jack hated to call anything leather off world, because so often it was the exact opposite of leather, like that one time it was actually plant leaves, but this rode on her shoulders like a biker jacket.

In some other life, she would have ridden a Harley fiercely, maybe flown air force. She had that look about her.

Jack said again, "Look, we're human. Taur'i."

She paused, and looked as though she would have laughed if it were in her to. She repeated Scorpius, and Jack said, "Daniel?"

"Umm, maybe it's related to the word, 'skorpios.' According to Greek mythology, he was a giant scorpion that Gaia sent to slay Orion."

She was watching them again and Jack just knew that she could understand them when something on her clothing chirped and there was a growling that she clearly did understand.

Her retreat was swift and when she reached the tree line, she sprinted in the direction of her ship. Jack had seen people run that fast, but only on TV and on worlds that were designed to create runners. The constant marathon world, that had been fun.

And for a few hours, he thought that she was gone for good.

Daniel was still excited, and he explained quickly, "Translators, probably why she had to use Americanisms to talk about things, because it isn't even in her brain to be able to learn English. That means that probably no one out here knows double languages, just pieces of other ones that don't translate."

Jack tuned him out and motioned to Teal'c. "We're going to look for Aeryn," he said. "Don't wait up."

Carter's head nod meant that she translated that one just fine.

Out in the forest there was a new ship parked next to Aeryn's. Both of them were so beautiful that Jack wanted to run his hand along the hull, but he didn't.

Aeryn was near her ship, where he expected her. She waited for him to move and he waited for her and it was like a military dance. He knew her type of soldier, grunt thrown into independent leadership, because he used to be one.

At the sound of her voice, someone stood up on the other side of her ship. "D'argo," she said in explanation.

D'argo growled at Teal'c.

"Warrior D'argo, I am Teal'c."

There was a punchline in the meeting, Jack knew it.

"So, you're going?" Jack asked, because he should. She had taken off her biker jacket and had a tank top on.

She nodded and made a series of gestures that Jack only got part of. Friend in trouble, her eyes said.

"Gotcha," he said out loud.

So, Jack gave Aeryn back whatever the shiny thing that Carter had was and D'argo did something to the ship and suddenly it lit up, and then both of the ships took off.

In the report that Jack wrote, he noted that neither Aeryn nor D'argo had heard of Goa'ulds, but that wormholes created fear in her eyes.

*****

end  



End file.
